World of Choas
by Eiodalin
Summary: Yeah just read it THis is base off of the prologue but has been changed a little to make it more entertaining to read
1. Chapter 1

World of Chaos

Chapter 1

A feminine voice came over the radio

"Raven there are two MTs near your current location they should be in the next room of the storehouse"

"I hear ya' eye in the sky thanks for the heads up. Key Keeper Engaging."

The Pilot of Key Keeper opened the door the two MTs detected on radar stood there planting a large explosive

"Raven, prevent them from planting that bomb."

The mirage operator didn't have to the raven to attack them. By the time she finished her sentence he already had one bladed in half thanks to his MOONLIGHT blade. The other MT pilot began to run and the raven switched to his GAST rifle to deal with the second MT and fired multiple times into the OSTRICH MT.

"That's it Raven your job here is done were sending you a pick-up chopper"

As soon as Yellowhound heard that sentence he switched his AC to normal mode and made his way to the building exit off to his left he opened the door and was blinded a little by the sun.

He breathed deeply expecting fresh air but forgot his air filters made the air stale. He was a a little dis-heartened by it but was still glad he was alive after the unmanned suicide attack. Only a week ago the AC garage would have been busy but now it's deserted.

"Raven we arrive in about five minutes"

He sat back cocked his to the left a little like he normally does and tried to remember the raven that took out his home when he was young. The only thing he remembered was that it had two machine guns the experimental energy machine gun SILKY and the other NIX. The other part he could remember was the head part QUEEN. Yellowhound's father was also a raven many said that he lead the end of the Silent Line. He was also hunted for the bounty on his head. Due to his skill most of the corporations tried to get rid of him so he couldn't be used against them. All those attempts failed. Then Yellowhound's own mother sold him out for money. Reveling his true identity to all of the big three. Both his parents were killed in a late night assassination.

Ever since that incident Yellowhound has attacking the corporations for terrorists, profiteers, smaller corporations and for his own personal interest. Ever since the formation of Alliance, he has had a bounty on his head for attacking them consistently causing the corporations to be in a rocky situation.

Yellowhound's current mission was from a terrorist group that had a something to exchange for. Ever since the collapse of the Raven's Ark Yellowhound has been without a place to stay and if he protected the terrorists from Alliance they would give him one the AC garages to use.

"Ready to go were bringing you back to our head quarters to finish the deal."

He maneuvered his AC to the chopper's location and then lined him self up with the AC rack on the bottom of the chopper he heard the chopper come closer and then felt down pressure as his AC was lifted in to the air and carried away.

Yellowhound landed at the terroits camp. He saw the client and opened his cockpit jumped out and climbed down to the ground. The terriots camp wasn't particularly active but there was some men playing hack-a-sac over near a small tent another group of men were playing 5 card stud poker. Yellowhound gave a brisk walk to what seemed to be the main tent or the command center. He walked in to see the client sitting in a chair behind a desk. The walls of the tent didn't seem to sturdy there were holes, rips, and worn spots through out the tent the chair and the desk were not in a much better condition as well. The desk was missing a leg, and to compensate for that they stuck half a concrete block under neath it. The chair seemed wobbly as the old man stood up to "great" him. The man looked at about his mid forties he was battered and bruised, but most people now adays were.

"I have to give you credit were credit is due. You did a nice job, boy." Elderly man said. He seemed as if he wasn't pleased about the job.

"I take it I did better than you thought." Yellowhound responded quite cocky to the terrorist's group second and command.

"No, I just didn't want to scawander resources on a Job we could have handled our selves but our officer in charge said we shouldn't risk it."

The man didn't seem in the best of moods today he must have lost a argument against there leader about how to handle the situation. Yellowhound heard a thruster from an AC and then he heard a thud as the AC landed, the ground rumbled due to the new weight it just took.

He looked out through a hole in the side of the tattered tent he. The the old man started walking out to go see the pilot of a light wait AC with an Orange-Red paint scheme with a left hand shotgun and on the AC's right arm was a parrying blade. The AC seemed pretty fragile compared to Key Keeper

As he was walking out he he started to talk.

"It's are leader..."

"Mumu" Yellowhound cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

Yellowhound met Mumu before the Collapse. He was once assigned a mission and was forced to take her as his comrade only to find out she was hired to try and kill him by the opposing forces. They both escaped the combat with there lives. The reason for this is that they both ran out of ammo before the job could be done. Even though they both had blade they were destroyed them before they could finish the fight.

The old man left the tent to go speak with her. From what Yellowhound could see he she wasn't happy with the old man. He could confirm that after she slapped him on his ass. As they were getting closer the he could here the old man talking to her and briefing her on the current news. Then he heard:

"...by they ma'am the Raven we hired...", she gave him a death glare for just saying "we", "sorry ma'am...the Raven you hired for the defending of the warehouse is here."

Mumu replied to him with a inferior kind of tone towards the man "Were are they I would like to see them"

"He's in the main tent"

She walked in and spotted Yellowhound and wasn't sure how to react whether to kill him for his bounty or to thank him for saving them another month of thieving and stealing supplies.

Yellowhound decides to break the ice by saying "So when do I get my rights to an AC garage to house my self"

Mumu responded with distaste in her voice.

"As soon as you leave and are out of my site, we will be move the supplies away from there to make sure you don't steal any."

"Are you really still angry about how I trashed your AC?"

"Yes I am you bastard and since then people have mocked me by being beaten by a rookie!"

"Oh so I hurt your pride I think most of the ravens that remembered that are dead. It doesn't matter any more."

Yellowhound started to walk out of the tent he had enough of arguing with her. Mumu didn't like his actions and pulled out a 9mm handgun from her desk in the room and pionted the handgun at his back.

"Yellow, you have no idea how mush I want to pull this trigger and let this bullet fly in the back of you skull. But I would rather kill you in a one-on-one in combat in an AC."

"Good, I will be waiting for that day."

Yellowhound walked out boarded his AC and flew to his new home.

The computer came to life about half way to his destination. It blasted it's mono-tone female voice into his helmet.

"INCOMING TANSMITION."

An unknown voice came over the radio. They sounded panicked and desperate.

"To anyone out there this is AC Psycho Omega. Someone help me I'm under attack by Alliance forces!

I need help now anyone out there please help me!"

Yellowhound was immediately instilled to help out the other Raven as soon as he heard "Alliance" and and "forces". Yellowhound stopped his AC and turned mid-flight to engage his most hated enemy

Notes:

Well that's number one down next one is number two. Leave reviews and tell me what I could do better and you just going to flame me then don't waste mine and your time reading writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

World of Chaos chapter 2

"Combat mode, Engaged"

Yellowhound landed rough on the desert plain he scan the area for targets He spotted the AC who sent out the distress single. He'd taken cover behind a rocky out crop and fired back whenever there was chance. Yellow could tell that he was indeed pinned down by the enemy.

"Psycho Omega I heard you this the AC Key Keeper I'm in engaging the targets now"

"Thank you, I'm pinned down and my legs are heavily damaged and my right arm is dammed as well."

Yellowhound heeded the information of his "ally" and began to engage the MTs. Yellow only saw 6 targets but there 3 more on radar. He let off 3 rounds with his GAST rifle and blasted what appeared to be a MT but was actually an AC.

"Blood Hell, who are you?"

Yellow hound turned his attention to the CR-MT85B MT that was to his left and brought his blade down in a vertical slash on it the MT. It split in half and sat there for a few milliseconds and exploded raining shrapnel around it on to the sandy ground and pieces off Key Keeper.

"Hey mongrel those are expensive."

Yellowhound turned his AC toward his new opponent.

"Silent type eh? Fine it doesn't matter as long as I can get your name after ward and collect your bounty. Bullet Life, Engaging."

After Rim Fires last sentence the Huge hulking masses of machinery moved into a dance of death.

To start it off Rim fire launched his Micro missiles at Yellow. The swarm of missiles was downed mostly by the core of Yellowhound's AC, CR-C75U2; the ones that were not destroyed by the core were dodged with a side step. Yellowhound responded by switching to his Left back weapon GERYON2. He fired off 2 shots, one missed and the other hit Bullet Life's legs, damaging one of the four legs badly. Rim fire cursed under his breath and brought his dual FINGER machine guns to bear. A wall of bullets came at Key Keeper. He used his CR-B83TP boosters to back fly him out of a dangerous range. And let 3 round burst from his GAST rifle ensue his temporary retreat.

Noticing that this it is his chance to attack the remaining MTs, Psycho Omega, moved out from his cover and brought his CR-WH76S shotgun to devastatingly close range on an OSTRICH MT and blasted it to pieces. He then turned, brought his AC to a kneeling stance and switched to his Rail gun, LADON2, yelled into the radio "I'M A CHARGEN MAH LAZER!" as soon as his computer said It was a green to fire he yelled again "I'M A FIREN MAH LAZER!" The unlucky MT10-BAT who got the chargen lazer went down quickly after. The 3 main MT were now destroy all there was left from him to do was to clean up the unmanned float JELLYFISH MTs.

Rim Fire wasn't getting close enough to damage Yellow enough so he switched to his left back Chain gun, CR-WB69CG, after this move by Rim Fire the tide battle was shifting in his favor. He was landing a massive amount of rounds on the left leg of Key Keeper. Yellowhound landed rough after there was an explosion off his left leg. _Rim Fire must have hit the Boosters fuel line, _he thought. His AC now at a kneel, Yellow looked up and saw Rim Fire with his chain gun pointed down at him.

"It's now over Raven. Would care to tell me your name and your last words?"

"Sure it's always my pleasure to give a dying man the name of his killer, name's Yellowhound, Pilot of AC Key Keeper, and my last words to you are you have made a fatal mistake."

Rim fire looked down to see MOONLIGHT's glow of blue.

"You sneaky little sh..."

At that moment Yellowhound brought the blade at an angle up through the core. The core slid down at the angle of the cut, on it's now molten middle, a few feet and the AC exploded in a plasma bright blue. He then brought his AC to a stuttered stand the left leg of his CR-KH89F Was completely ruined and there was no way he could get into another fight and survive. He looked At his radar to find the additional targets but there was nothing there

"This is Key Keeper to Psycho Omega the enemy AC has been destroyed are you all right."

"This is Psycho Omega I read you. I thank yo..."

Yellowhound cut him off before he finished with a sharp tone.

"That was no Alliance alined Raven. Rim Fire was a bounty hunter and would never bow down to Alliance."

"I was just getting to that. See him and I were hired out by Alliance to patrol the desert and he betrayed us."

"So your Alined with Alliance"

"Yes"

Yellowhound brought his GAST rifle even with Omega's core.

"Woah, dude what are you doing. You just saved me now your going to kill me!"

"Your Under **there** pay role correct?"

"Yeah in till the other Begins."

Yellowhound brought his rifle down with a little confusion on his mind. It seems being out of the loop has caused him to be in a bad situation.

"What do you mean?"

"If you get out of you cockpit I'll tell you about Jack-O Vertex and his plans to take down Alliance."

notes:

well second chapter done only in one day it also feels short bu I think that's because it's compressed down with less lines Review it please.


End file.
